This Muggle Phone
by souldreamer72
Summary: Katie Bell sighed, irritated, pulling her cloak closer around her athletic form. She looked down to the muggle watch snapped around her wrist it clearly read 7:30, he was 45 minutes late.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters or settings; everything is JK Rowling's. Also, I have to give thanks to my friend, Lycaon118, for giving me this idea; I would still be in my writing slump if she didn't help me. So yeah, onto the story.

Katie Bell sighed, irritated, pulling her cloak closer around her athletic form. She looked down to the muggle watch snapped around her wrist; it clearly read 7:30, he was 45 minutes late. How could he do this to her? He was always on time; even quiddich didn't stop him from meeting her and that was saying a lot since he had an unsolved addiction to it. And he always kept his promises, and he promised he'd be here, at The Three Broomsticks at 6:45, sharp. He had some supposedly crucial news. The blond snorted at the notion; if it was so important he would have been here on time.

"Hello Kates, fancy seeing you here." A ginger headed boy without his twin broke her thoughts as he took a seat next to her.

"Hello Fred." She greeted curtly, trying to force herself to look cheerful, it was, after all, almost the winter break.

"I'm not Fred." He objected.

The Gryffindor chaser arched a brow at the infamous prankster, his innocent looking cerulean gaze matched with her own hazel. "Right," Her voice heavied in sarcasm.

"I don't get it Kates, how do you know the difference between me and George? Our own mother doesn't even know the difference."

"Like you don't say that every time I get your names right, jeez Fred, I thought you might at least get some new sayings, you are a prankster so it shouldn't be that difficult since you come up with pranks practically every other day."

He ignored her comment. "So how'd you know?"

"I have a gift." Katie smirked, and then added, "And I saw Alicia and George snogging out by the Shrieking Shack as I passed down here to meet Ol—never mind."

"Oh, you and Wood getting hot and heavy," The twin teased, "that's a first, I thought his true love was the one and only game of quiddich. He actually has time for you; it must be a Christmas miracle."

Katie's eyes darkened into a slight scowl, her lips twitched in a small frown.

"So," he went on as she didn't speak up, "you waiting for him here?"

She didn't answer.

"When was he supposed to show up?"

Again, no reply.

"Come on Kates, I'm not going to laugh or anything, I can be serious." He put on a somewhat look of sincerity, it was obvious he was faking.

"Yeah right Fred, you're the last person I know to be serious, even George is better at putting on a fake like that than you." She retorted dryly. "But anyways, I guess I can tell you, it's not like it really matters all that much." But she was saying this more for herself as reassurance than to the lanky boy sitting next to her. "He was supposed to meet me at 6:45."

"You mean 45 minutes ago?" He actually sounded somewhat genuinely shocked. Katie nodded. "Blimey you have a lot of patience." She sighed and nodded again, looking to the sky; the beginnings of snow drifted down upon them. "Well, was it something important?"

"No." She said it too hastily but caught her fault only after it had been done.

"Now that was too quick of an answer, you're lying." He accused.

"No I'm not." Katie turned defensive as her last resort, why did he have to be so stubborn to get all the answers out of her?

"Come on Kates, you can't lie to me."

"…All he said was that it was something vitally important."

"Well if it was so important than he would be here, wouldn't he?"

"Shut it Fred, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Fred must have seen there were twinges of hurt tearing in her eyes, he stopped the interrogation. "Well then, why don't you come inside with me, we can have something to drink, my treat." He offered, trying to break the tension between them.

"I'd rather not; I think I'll just go back to my dorm, start packing."

She rose, but he grabbed her wrist and held an iron clad grasp so she couldn't shake him off. "I don't think so Kates, you've been waiting out in the biting cold, you deserve a hot drink." Katie opened her mouth to remark, he wouldn't let her. "I'll have no excuses and no arguments, you're coming in with me, we're going to defrost you while having some butterbeers, and then you can go out and get hypothermia or whatever those muggles say you can get from the cold and wallow in your sorrows that Wood missed one date."

Katie's temper boiled and she cuffed him in the head with her free arm. "Oi! What was that for?" He snapped, rubbing the side of his head.

"I am not going to wallow in my sorrows and just because my father is a muggle doesn't mean I'm going to get the same illnesses that they do, I'm a witch, I can take care of myself." She furied. She jerked on her wrists, his grip had loosened and she pulled free. "See you later Fred." And she stalked off.

"Wait! Kates! Katie!" She had only gotten a couple feet away when he had caught up, grabbed her forearm again and dragged her back to where they had stood before.

"Come on Kates, you know I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." He apologized; his voice was sweet and soothing.

She looked up to him, a glare marking her expression; it died as she met his gaze, it was purely sincere. "Come on Kates, one drink to warm you up, and then you can go home."

"Fine," she resigned and let him lead her into the pub.

They found a table near the back, reclusive and quieter than the rest of the tavern. Fred grabbed two butterbeers from the bar; he set one in front of Katie and took a swig from the one he got for himself. Katie eyed the drink warily before bringing it to her lips; but she didn't take a sip. "What? Do you think I poisoned that or something?" Fred joked watching the girl across him judge the contents of her drink.

"No, it just looks different." She sniffed it lightly; it smelled slightly of something Christmassy.

"It's peppermint, for the holidays. Don't worry Kates, Madam Rosmerta wouldn't do anything to any of her customers, and you know it."

Katie knew this was true, she took a gulp. "Wow, I must say, it's good."

"Told ya."

"No you didn't."

"Well, I would've."

Katie just rolled her eyes and continued to drink down her butterbeer.

After a moments of silence George too a stab at conversation. "So, what is happening between you and Wood?"

"That's not exactly your business now is it Fred?"

"I'm just curious Kates, going to write me up for a question Kates?"

"I'm not a prefect and you know it."

"Just joking with you Kates." She gave him a slim smile. "Anyways, seriously, what is going on with you and Wood? You don't seem too into each other during practices, or in classes, or in the common room, in fact, you two don't really seem into each other at all."

"That's because we keep our relationship on a business level."

"What business?"

"He likes to have balance between his school work, quiddich, and me."

"So where are you on this list of balance?"

"I recline that question."

"Fine, here's a different one, how serious are you two?"

Katie tilted her head slightly to the left, looking at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean how serious are we?"

"Well, have you guys kissed, snogged? Has he told you he loves you?"

At that she looked away. When she spoke her voice was flat. "I refuse to answer that question."

They were silent for the rest of the time.

"Well, then, I think I'll be heading out now, I've got to go pack. Thanks for the drinks though."

Katie pushed her chair back and rose; Fred mirrored her actions. "Hey, look up there." He randomly spoke up, pointing a finger up to the ceiling.

She followed his direction. "I-is that mistletoe?" Katie stuttered, she looked bemused by the hanging plant.

"Yeah, I think it is." He breathed, and then looked back to her. "We have to do it, you know, it's the rules."

For some strange reason, Katie was feeling heat rushing to her cheeks; her face was laced with pink. "Rules are rules." She concurred.

He leaned in slowly, a hand reaching to her face, barely resting on her cheek. Katie felt her breath shortening in her throat, she was feeling all queasy but in a good way; and that feeling had only been experienced when she was close to Oliver. The weird part was it almost felt stronger than when she was with Oliver. But that couldn't be, even if he hadn't said he loved her and even if they didn't have the greatest relationship, they were still in love. And yet Katie couldn't convince herself of that. But she didn't have to think much longer, Fred's lips quickly captured hers and all thoughts of Oliver Wood vanished.

The kiss was gentle at first, but when she pressed back with equal force, Fred made it passionate and fiery.

When they broke for air, Fred was grinning that crooked grin he always wore; Katie couldn't help but smile back, it was just so endearing. Maybe it was just the light, but for the first time, Katie was seeing Fred as more than a friend, he looked absolutely charming and handsome and flat out perfect.

And they kissed again.

And again.

And again.

Until it was the exact description you would find in a dictionary under the word of a snog or a make out session.

And they were so caught up Katie didn't feel the muggle phone vibrating in her pants pocket.

Oliver waited impatiently for Katie to pick up her phone, but it just kept ringing. Finally a voice answered. "Hey you've reached Katie's cell phone and no, it's not Katie, it's Alicia, I just love using this muggle phone, it's absolutely bizarre, but entertaining, so anyways, she's not here, leave a message, and somehow she'll get back, if she can. After the beep thing of course, Katie told me to say that. Yeah, bye." And then there was the long beep.

"Hey Katie, listen, I finally figured out how to use this muggle phone that you gave me to keep in contact with you while I'm away for winter break, I think it's easier to just owl each other, but if you think this is for the best, then I can get use to it. Anyways, we had to leave earlier than I expected, and I would have sent a messenger or owl or something but my parents were in a mad rush so I didn't have the time. I'm truly sorry and I hope you aren't too mad or think I stood you up, I would never do that, I swear. But I really did have import news that I wanted to tell you tonight. But since I can't see you, I guess I'll have to tell you on this muggle phone. Katie Bell, I, Oliver Wood, can truthfully say that I am in love with you. I love you Katie Bell, I honestly do. So, when you get this message, please call me back, I need to hear your voice, I need to see you. I love you."


End file.
